


chemical mixtures

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Tony Stark, Battle of New York, Better clench up Legolas, Bingo, But nothing really happens sooo, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Genius Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Rare Pairings, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, crackfic, horny Tony, imagine, its hard to describe, marvelpolyshipbingo, shouldn't that actually be implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: …“It’s good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.“Bruce choked, coughing loudly, effectively bringing everyones attention to him.Tony, who had already realized what that reaction meant, started to smile. Tony pulled him up, and suddenly Iron-mans lips were on his own, kissing him with a lot of enthusiasm.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 321
Collections: Assassin Twins + Tony, IronHulk, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, PolyAvengers, Supernatural Avengers





	chemical mixtures

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Don't judge me!
> 
> Heyyy, I'm back with another fanfic.  
> I'm sorry I only posted one last week, it was kinda messy irl.  
> Anyway, I am now taking part in a bingo! It's my first time and I am super excited! I never wrote poly before but I hope this is fine. I don't know if this counts as an actual rare pairing, but I think it kinda does. I am so coming back for this pairing too, I just love it. 
> 
> I am also going to post another fanfic tomorrow and the day after that too probably because the bingo card totally inspired a lot of fanfics so yeah.  
> Also my school just closed because of coronavirus Virus for the next seven weeks so you can prepare yourself for a lot of Freetown which means a lot of fanfics o will be able to write! 
> 
> Ah right, this is important for the fanfic; Tony never got together with Pepper because of soulmates, and you have your soulmates first words o your arm.  
> It's also not that common to have two soulmates but its not unheard of. 
> 
> That was all I wanted to say, so may I present you with chemical mixtures:

…“It’s good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.“

Bruce choked, coughing loudly, effectively bringing everyones attention to him.  
Tony, who had already realized what that reaction meant, started to smile. Tony pulled Bruce up, and suddenly Iron-mans lips were on his own, kissing him with a lot of enthusiasm.  
Sadly, that didn’t make the others look away from them but rather focus more, which was just the slightest bit embarrassing. Even Tony seemed to be aware of the stares, which was probably the reason he finally parted from Bruce, turning around to face the others with an air of arrogance around him and a raised eyebrow.  
“What? Don’t judge me, I just met my soulmate!“  
Bruce blushed, shoving his glasses up a bit and avoiding eye-contact with the others.  
This was not at all how he had imagined this happening. Finally Fury seemed to have regained his voice.  
“Be that as it may, that was not the reason I contacted you. I would like the both of you to detect the scepter, gentlemen.“

Tony certainly had no problem with a bit of alone time with his new found soulmate, especially because he already knew it would only take about thirty minutes or so to make a program to scan everything for the scepter, enough time left for at least one make out/deep talk session, he was open for both, so who knows what might happen.  
So without wasting anymore time, he turned around and left, one arm around one very hot Dr. Bruce Banners shoulder.  
Who knew, maybe they could roleplay with that later…

As it turns out, Tony really lucked out that day.  
Sure, Loki tried to kill him actively at least three times and passively about a hundred and he had a few small fallouts with Captain America, but he met not one, but two of his soulmate. If you think about it, Fury was a real matchmaker.  
Agent Clint Francis Barton, codename Hawkeye, who’s signature move was shooting arrows of all things, was his second.  
And he too, was ridiculously hot.  
He was the tiniest bit sorry for the words on Hawkeyes arm, ‘better clench up Legolas’ must have been one hell of a surprise to have on your arm as a child.  
But hey, at least it was something original. And from the guys reaction, he really seemed to appreciate Tony, but seriously, who wouldn’t? Exception of course, the mighty captain he was fighting with. 

Sadly, so soon after finally meeting his soulmates he would have to leave them again. But there was simply no other option, he would have to fly the nuke through that wormhole or else, it wouldn’t be just him dead, but rather the entire city.  
So he flew through that wormhole, happy in what were probably about to be his final moments, because at least his soulmates would be save, err and the rest of the city of course.  
He was even happier, when he woke up again to beautiful blue eyes hovering just above his own, and the taste of somebody else's lips on his. 

“Wake up sleeping beauty, we won.“ 

He could practically hear the smirk in that voice, and he would have made a smart comment but he was to tired for that.  
Thankfully, the Captain of all people helped him up again, and then there was a soulmate on each side, supporting him.  
What a nice feeling.  
“So do you have anything against moving into my tower?“  
Tony asks casually, even though he was totally not that casual in his mind.  
Sometimes a brain which constantly calculated the chances of everything and everyone doing absolutely anything was a curse, but then again sometimes it was a real present. 

“Can’t say I have“ Bruce answers just as casually. “Nah“, Clint shakes his head, “Everything’s better then S.H.I.E.L.D housing.“ Almost as an afterthought, Tony looks at the other avengers, standing around them looking as if they wished to be everywhere but here right now. An Idea came him. “Captain, Natashalie, Thor. Wanna move in, too? I can’t knowingly let anybody live in S.H.I.E.L.D barracks.“  
They all seemed surprised but none of them declined, so Tony took that as a yes. “Great. It’ll be just like one big sleep over party.“ 

Tony clapped his hands, already planning the renovations to the tower in his head. But then his thoughts went to one specific room in the tower, and to one specific item, and then back to his soulmates.  
Oh, this would be so much fun, especially if he could figure out how to control the hulk, for science of course… Judging by the looks he got, he just said that out loud, oops.

“Hey, don’t judge me! I am a man with needs and two very hot newly acquired soulmates!“  
The kisses he got from both of them was totally worth the disapproving look he got from Cap.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! What do you think? How did I do? Please leave a comment down below with your thoughts etc.. Those always make my day!  
> As I mentioned above, be prepared for many more fanfics the net few weeks I am on fire right now, and if already written other fics for the bingo on paper, just today!  
> So yeah, I am going to post again tomorrow!  
> Bye,  
> Vio


End file.
